


Confessions

by GraveVyxen



Series: Good Boy [6]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domination, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Vibrators, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight's scene goes in a direction neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Good Boy: Confessions  
> CHARACTERS: Chaz, Blaine  
> PAIRINGS: Chaz/Blaine (dom/sub)  
> NOTES: More plot in the porn, but still lots of porn so who's really complaining about the plot?  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, this didn't happen, and it never will, I'm afraid.

Chaz buried a hand into Blaine's hair, pushing the boy further down in his lap. Blaine was bent about the waist, ass up, hands bound in front of him with a length of soft rope. His cheeks were flushed from the spanking he'd been receiving. Soft sobs and whines filled the room. "Love this ass." Chaz murmured. "I love how it looks when I spank it."

Blaine just whimpered again, bowing his head between his biceps. He squirmed slightly and gasped when his erection rubbed over Chaz's thigh. "Chaz..." He moaned. "I need it...please!"

Chaz's fingers slid down the cleft of Blaine's ass. He found the base of the plug he'd slicked up to slide inside of Blaine before the spanking started and moved it around. "Mmm, what do you need, Blaine?" He toyed with the plug for a few moments.

Blaine let out a soft cry, rubbing against Chaz again. "I...more, more, please!"

Chaz smiled. "That's my good boy." He drew his hand back to lay another smack across Blaine's cheeks, watching the way his muscles clenched when it hit. He knew Blaine was enjoying this as much as he was. "Are you going to cum just from me spanking you? Or do you want to beg for something else?"

Blaine whimpered quietly, hips shifting. "I...please, fuck me, Chaz...fuck me..." He squirmed. "I want your cock."

Chaz reached down to tug at the plug again. "Aww, this isn't enough for you? Maybe I need to grab the vibrator too. Double penetrate my boy." He grinned when Blaine gave a full body shiver and moaned. "I think you like that idea. Being stretched open by me and your favorite toy?"

Blaine began to nod in earnest, gasping when the plug was pulled out. "Please, Chaz, please!" He slid away from the other boy's lap when Chaz nudged him so he could exchange toys. He hit his knees easily, body quivering with the effort of not touching himself.

Chaz dropped the plug into the used bin to be washed and reached into his bin of clean toys for a vibrator. He smiled to himself. Blaine was so happy to do all that Chaz asked when his blindfold was on. Sometimes Chaz still expected Blaine to say no, to tell him this was over, but he continued to allow this. He continued to want, and need, to be used. And Chaz couldn't help but love it. Turning back to the boy, Chaz paused.

Blaine was waiting, sitting back on his heels, blindfolded and restrained, but Chaz's mind was going back to the first night he got to have Blaine without the toys. They hadn't talked about it once since it happened, and Chaz wasn't sure if it was because Blaine didn't _want_ to talk about it, or if he was too scared to mention it again. Chaz couldn't help but hope, somewhere deep down, that Blaine would want to try it again.

Shaking his head, Chaz grabbed for the bottle of lubricant and headed back to his submissive, his Blaine, and knelt down. "Do you want to be on your back? Or riding me?"

Blaine whimpered. "O-on my back." He replied, awkwardly shifting. "Please."

Chaz smiled and nodded, setting the items in his hands onto the bedspread before turning back to Blaine. He slowly helped the boy up from the floor to lay him on the bed. "Spread your legs for me, Blaine. Let me see how much you want to do this."

Blaine whimpered, but did as he was asked. His legs spread as wide as he could, shaking slightly, as he waited for Chaz to start. He let out a loud moan when two slick fingers slid into him easily, scissoring and stretching him open. "Chaz!"

Chaz grinned. "That's my boy. Open up for me, Blaine." He slipped another finger in, stretching Blaine further. "I need you wide, if we're gonna get me in with your vibrator."

Blaine let out a strangled cry, spreading his legs a bit more. "Chaz! Please, Chaz, please, I'm ready, I n-need it!"

Chaz reached for the vibrator. He poured some lubricant into his palm to slick the toy before angling it to push it into Blaine. The resulting wail had a shiver racing up Chaz's spine. Blaine was relaxing quickly around it, and why shouldn't he be with the amount of fucking they did? It wasn't long before the toy was fully inside of Blaine, and Chaz began to slick himself. "You ready, Blaine? Can you take more?"

Blaine gasped, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, please!" His legs trembled as they moved further apart. "Chaz, please!"

"Needy little slut." Chaz said softly, smirking. "You're such a cockslut, Blaine, what am I going to do with you?" He lined up his cock and slid into Blaine's heat, slowly, mindful of the stretch from the vibrator. He moaned when he was fully seated. "Gonna turn it on. You ready?"

Blaine was blushing heavily, but he nodded all the same. A cry left his lips when the vibrations started. "Chaz!"

Chaz groaned when the toy rubbed deliciously against his own cock. "Fuck. Fuck, Blaine." His hips were slow, careful, when he began to move. The thrusts were short, but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

Blaine cried out and whimpered. "Chaz!" His voice was strained. "Feels so good, Chaz, so good..." The boy's erection was heavy.

Chaz felt bad, reaching down to wrap his hand around Blaine. "I'm not going to last, Blaine. Mmm, my good boy. Such a great ass, takes my cock so well." He shivered. "Cum for me, Blaine. Cum for me and make me cum."

Blaine whined, but thrust into Chaz's warm fist. It didn't take long before he was cumming. Cum streaked across his stomach, and he began to sob from stimulation. "Chaz...Chaz..."

Chaz moaned from the vibrations of the toy and the clenching of Blaine's muscles. He began to spill. "Blaine, fuck, Blaine!" His hips continued to piston through the entirety of his orgasm, until he was finally spent. He nearly collapsed on top of Blaine while turning off the vibrator. It didn't take Chaz long to start the cleaning up, tossing away the toy and lubricant, the rope. He grabbed a rag to wipe Blaine down. "Good boy, Blaine. Such a good boy for me, all the time."

Blaine shivered, drinking in the praise, when his blindfold came off. He blinked up at Chaz and smiled. "Thank you." He said softly. He watched Chaz toss away the soiled rag before the boy climbed into bed. Blaine immediately slid into Chaz's arms. He gave a happy sigh. "I love you."

There was a moment of shocked silence between them. Blaine seemed to realize what he'd said a little too late. A blush covered his face. Neither boy moved. When Blaine finally regained his senses, he stiffened in Chaz's arms and tried to roll over. He wanted to hide in his shame. He'd never meant to let that slip. Hell, he didn't even know if it was true. But he couldn't take it back, not now.

So Blaine was surprised when Chaz held him tighter, keeping him from rolling away. He was even more surprised when Chaz leaned down to kiss him, slowly, taking his time. He blinked up at the other boy, confused. "Chaz?"

"I..." Chaz bit his lip. For once, he was the one who looked lost. He'd never felt so confused around Blaine before. "I love you, too, Blaine." He finally said, blushing himself. "I think I do, I mean."

A small smile crossed Blaine's face and he cuddled closer. His arms went tightly around Chaz's chest as he pillowed his head on the boy's shoulder. "Well...I guess...goodnight?"

Chaz grinned, kissing Blaine's hair and forehead. "Yeah. Goodnight...baby." He added as an afterthought, if only to watch Blaine blush and smile wider. "I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied softly. A yawn escaped his throat and he felt himself drifting off.

Chaz continued to hold Blaine close, kissing his hair and stroking his back for a long while before he fell asleep himself.


End file.
